Foxy x Mangle - Believe in Love
by ShubbzzYT
Summary: Foxy x mangle fanfiction. First one I've ever made! Lemons will be in later chapters!
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction. I have never made one or thought about one, but since this is my favorite ship ever, I thought "WHY NOT?!" Hope you guys enjoy and let's get to the fanfic! (Might have lemons in this story in later chapters!)**

* * *

 **Foxy's P.O.V (In the Fnaf 1 pizzeria)**

I wake up to the sound of yelling. It was Bonnie. I peeked out of my cove to find Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie playing poker. I'm pretty sure that Bonnie lost or had the worst hand ever considering his yelling.

"DAMMIT! How did you get that good of a hand?! I thought I was gonna win!" Bonnie yelled.

They seemed to only be playing for fun.. but I couldn't tell because I was still in my cove. I decided not to worry about them and went back into my cove. As I did I felt someone grab me.

"What the?! Who is that?!" I said kinda scared.

"IT'S ME! Goldy!"

Goldy is Freddy's brother, the only one I like around here. He still remembers what I did, but unlike the others, he forgave me and knew it wasn't my fault.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were someone else!"

"Sorry Foxy, didn't know you were you. I thought you were Freddy haha!" He told me.

"Haha, okay."

I then heard someone unlock the door and come inside. Bonnie and Freddy looked at each other and quickly ran to there places on the stage. Chica didn't notice so she was a bit late, but still made it to her place. I didn't have to power down or move since I was in my cove."

Goldy looked at me and whispered, "I got to go, don't wanna get caught!"

He then teleported into his secret room in the pizzeria. I then heard someone talk to themselves.

"Wow, this place really is a piece of junk. Maybe I should buy the company to make it better."

Buy the company?! Oh no, what if they remake everything! Or could they make it better? Who knows.

My cove then started opening up! I froze up just in time for him to open up my cove.

"Wow, Foxy! You were my favorite and still are, so I think I will buy the company! I'm going to have to make a new pizzeria though. I will remake him and the others. I will keep them in a spare room." The mysterious person said. His uniform that he was wearing seemed very familiar. It had a name tag on it. 'Stephen' is what it read.

I think he was on the phone, but he then left. Freddy got powered up again and looked at Chica and Bonnie.

"Hey, you guys here that? New location! Finally!" Freddy said to them.

Chica looked and Bonnie and both of them looked worried.

Bonnie then said to Freddy, "You know that we will get replaced and won't be able to perform right? We will get replaced by our counterparts and have to stay in a room by ourselves?" Freddy then looked at the ground and powered down. I knew that he was talking to Goldy since they are brothers. They speak via 'telepathy'.

We all heard a truck pull up to the place. Then the door opened.

"Okay boss! Where do you want us to put these animatronics?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but keep in mind that** **I mentioned, this is my first fanfiction. Hopefully you guys stick around for the next chapter! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ^-^**


	2. The Move

**Hey guys, thank you for viewing the other chapter or even taking the time to read it! I know this is not very good, but this is my favorite ship and I wanted to share my writing skills with you. Writing was always a passion for me! Anyways, enjoy this chapter guys!**

* * *

 **Goldy's P.O.V**

I hear a truck pull up to the building, what are people doing here? I thought no one would come here since the 'incident' with Foxy. Oh how I wish the others would forgive him and stop treating him like shit.

"Okay boss! Where do you want us to put these animatronics?"

What?! What are they doing?! They can't take them! These animatronics belong here, and only here! I thought about teleporting to them and scaring them out, but decided not to.

"Just put them in the truck." Someone said back to the movers.

"What about the fox? Where should we put him?"

'He has a name.' I thought.

"Don't worry about him! I will take him to the new location myself, you just take the main three to the new location. Be careful with them! We don't want them to get broken or something like that."

'The new location..? What new location? And why is the boss taking Foxy himself, is there something that I should know about this new person?' I thought to myself. I need to keep an eye on the people here. We don't know what is gonna happen.

"Okay Stephen! See you there, and we will take care of the animatronics."

I hear clunks and bangs and talking. After about 30 minutes, I hear the big moving truck drive away with the main three. Then I hear Stephen talk to someone on the phone.

"When I get there, we leave and make the last animatronic. Since I've seen Foxy again, I've gotten a better idea of how to re-make him. I don't want him to be male though. So start without me, and make it pink and white! Thanks again man."

Not male? Wait a second, Foxy could get a better friend! Or maybe something more..

Stephen then took Foxy and drove of with him. This is going to be a hard move for Foxy.

 **Mike's P.O.V**

Me and my co-worker just got the animatronics into the truck and are starting to drive away. I don't really like him, but I have to work with him if I want my money. I'm thinking about becoming the nightgaurd at the new Freddy's!

The road was very curvy and was on a ledge. There was then a very sharp turn like a block from Freddy's.

"Oh shit! Mike hold on!" My co-worker then yelled. We almost fell of the edge, but luckily got back on the road. Since my co-worker, named Jerry, was always on his phone, the truck fell on it's side when we got back from the ledge. The animatronics fell out of the truck and got ran over by a couple of cars. When we finally got the animatronics back, but when we did we found that Bonnie had no face and only one arm, Chica had no hands and a broken beak, and Freddy was just all ripped up.

"Oh shit! We are gonna get killed for this!" Jerry then ran away leaving me to clean this all up.

I grabbed the animatronics and and carried them to Freddy's. It was such a long and tiring walk. I finally got to Freddy's and put them in the parts and services room. I then heard Stephen pull up to the building.

Stephen came out of his car and put Foxy in the parts and services room. When he saw what happened to the others, he then looked at me and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!?"

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter! Please bare with me as I get to Foxy x Mangle.. but then again.. CLIFF HANGER! Short one at the most but STILL! Thanks to everyone that read my first chapter, and stick around for the next chapter! Baiiiiiiiiiiii ^.^**


	3. Rememberance

**Hey! Another chapter to your favorite fanfic! (Highly doubt it) This chapter will be way longer than the others, so hopefully you will like it! Not only will there be Foxy x Mangle, but some jealousy and fights too. The fanfiction has only been up for 24 hours and it has 20 views! I know that may not be a lot to you guys, but it is to me. So thanks for sticking around to deal with me, and let's get right into this chapter!**

* * *

 **Foxy's P.O.V**

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE?!"

I hear Stephen yelling at someone, but I can't open my eyes or I will get caught. I'm pretty sure we are in the new location, but not 100 percent sure. I hear buzzing and little sparks of electricity to my right. Stephen then drops me and I slightly yelp. Not enough for anyone to notice, but just enough for me to hear myself.

"AH! Boss! Uh.. Jerry ran away and he was responsible for th-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT MIKE! YOUR FIRED! JUST... just get out of here.." Stephen seems mad for some reason. I wish I could know right now but.. people are still around. I need them to leave. Stephen then left really flustered or mad at Mike. Who is Mike anyways? Wait, wasn't Mike the one watching us 1 year ago? Oh it is! I became really good friends with him, but then he got fired for some unknown reason. I should find out once or if he gets his job back.

Everyone is gone and I finally can come back to life. I get up to see Bonnie, Chica and Freddy in horrible condition. I try to find their power switch and couldn't. I remember something that Stephen installed before leaving with me, that when you say party, they come to life.

"Party!" I yell so that they come back. Freddy gets up and the others stay down, holding their heads.

"Ugh... what happened, and why am I so ripped up. Foxy! What did you do you ass?!" Freddy slaps me. I try not to hurt him considering his condition, but still get really mad. I fall to the ground and look up at him.

"I did nothin' to ye lad! Mikey and the other person did somethin'! And I also just found out about it!" I try to recover from the slap I got from Freddy, but just fall back down. Chica heard me yell back to Freddy and so does Bonnie. Chica shakes Bonnie awake more and they both get up.

Bonnie tried to talk but since his voice box was broken and his face was gone. Chica then got up as well and looked at Bonnie.

"BONNIE, ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Chica ran up to him and hugged him very tightly. Bonnie wanted to talk back but again couldn't. He hugged back and they stayed there for about 2 minutes. Since Freddy knew how to engineer so he grabbed some tools in the corner. I left silently and went to sit in one of the party rooms. I started to think about 1987.

 **Flashback Starts Here..**

 _It was a little girl's birthday, and she wanted to have it at Freddy's. Her mom didn't really like the place, but since her daughter wanted to go there, she made an exception. Her and her friends had some cake, watched Bonnie, Chica and Freddy do their songs and played party games like hide and seek and tag around the pizzeria. Then they finally came up to me and all sat down, just waiting to see me. I slowly opened up my cove and jumped out!_

 _"Hey fellas! Glad ye could make it to me performance! I was worried ye wern't gonna show up!" I then walked out of the cove and walked to the little girl who's birthday it was._

 _"And will this be the lil' girl that is older?" I ask her._

 _"Yeah Foxy! Your my favorite! Can I touch your golden tooth from on of your adventures!?" She was so cute and tiny that I couldn't refuse. Normally I wouldn't let anybody but Goldy and me 'Mate' touch it._

 _"Yar, sure ye can! Be careful tho'! Don't wanna get yerself hurt do we?"_

 _"No, we don't! Mommy! Take a picture of me touching his golden tooth!" The little girl then reached in my mouth and tried to find my golden tooth. She put her head in to find it, and something snapped..._

 _"AHHH MOMMY! HEL-" She got caught. I chomped my teeth together for some reason! I didn't wanna even do it! Something inside me clicked and made me do it! Her head then squished in my mouth and blood went everywhere! Down my throat and on my teeth, and over all the little children watching. They all started crying and yelling, screaming their heads off and hitting me._

 _The little girl's mother grabbed a chair and started to whack me with it and yealling, "YOU TOOK MY BABY! MY LITTLE BABY GIRL!" while crying.. I felt so bad that I fell to the floor and cried myself. I couldn't let anybody else see or hear me though. Then I blacked out.. hearing crying and screams that haunt me to this day. I got put out of order and never got seen by any one other then the main three and Goldy ever again._

 **Flashback Ends here..**

 **Goldy's P.O.V**

I decide to teleport to the new location, just to see how the others are doing. Mostly Foxy. I don't like the others, even my brother. Though we have been getting closer over the past weeks. When I teleport, I see that I'm in a room with all the main three. Freddy is holding some tools and fixing Chica for some reason, and Bonnie is just watching. I see he has only one arm, but all the rest of him seems fine. Chica has no hands, but other than that, she is fine. Freddy is just ripped up for some reason. I decide not to interrupt my brother and go find Foxy.

I hear crying near by and wonder who that is. 'It's coming from there.' I think to myself. I enter to see Foxy curled up in the corner with his head down and crying.

"Foxy! What's wrong? What happened?!" I run up to him and shake him so that he notices me.

He then looks up at me while crying and says, "Why did I do that?! Why did I hurt that little girl!"

I felt so bad for him. I walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged back. It wasn't awkward since he was closer to me then Freddy was.

"Foxy, forget about what happened in 87! I'm here for you, and that will never change. You need someone to help you understand that you need to forgive yourself! It wasn't your fault, and you know that." I tried to comfort him, and it seemed to be working.

"Aye, I know lad, I just can't forget what I did. And neither can the others, they hate me!" Foxy started to cry again.

"I'll take care of that." I then teleported out of the room and into the parts and services room where the others were. Freddy then noticed me and started to welcome me. He seemed to be done with everyone and fixed everyone.

"Hey brother? Who was that crying I heard? Was it that idiot fox? What was he crying over and why is he crying. He is such a pussy." I got so mad at Freddy that I punched him in the face. He fell to the ground. He looked up at me and said, "WHY THE HELL YOU DO THAT?!"

"Because you deserved it! Foxy has been nothing but nice to you guys and you just treat him like shit! I have forgave him for what he did in 87, why can't you douches!?" I stomped out of the room so mad that I teleported out of the pizzeria and into my secret room. I then fell asleep thinking about what I did, and soon regretted it..

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! This fanfiction will have some bad words, but not many** **bad ones like F*ck and Sh*t. Those I will now censor for now. Next chapter will be about Mangle and the building of her. Make sure that if you like this fanficiton, and my account, that you follow and favorite me and my stories! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ^-^**


End file.
